White LED (Light Emitting Diode) light emitting devices, which emit white light by a combination of a fluorescer and a light emitting unit such as a blue LED, have been developed as small and low power-consumption light emitting devices.
For example, a known semiconductor light emitting device has a configuration in which a fluorescer is coated onto an LED chip surface after the LED chip is die bonded to a leadframe or a conductive substrate and wire bonding is performed. However, in such a semiconductor light emitting device, the device is large and downsizing is impeded because members other than the LED chip such as the leadframe, the conductive substrate, the bonding wires, etc., are necessary.
To increase the luminous efficiency, it is particularly important to realize high heat dissipation in a light source apparatus that uses a downsized light emitting unit.